I'd Lie
by cake-error
Summary: Songfic to one of the only Taylor Swift songs I'll ever listen to. fem!Germany is busy writing in her observation journal.
1. Chapter 1

_I'd Lie_

Hey, it's cake-error here~ Decided to write a song fic to one of the two Taylor Swift songs I'll ever willingly listen to. The lyrics were changed to fit the story, so please don't hurt me! *cowers* I excised an entire paragraph-please, don't shoot me!-and I changed some words because Germany likes to be grammatically correct. I think. *hides while waving white flag*

Enjoy, and if you feel like wasting more of your time on little old me, review. ^-^

Oh yeah, and it's fem!Germany. Sorry.

* * *

Germany was content to follow the pasta loving freak. It wasn't that bad, after all. They went everywhere…including this random meadow. She wrapped her arms around her knees; it was cold.

Taking out her diary-no, observation journal!-she started to write.

_I_ _don't think the passenger seat has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night, and I count the colors in his eyes._ And true enough, Italy was babbling on about a dream he had. She stared at his eyes, open for once, beautiful layers of amber and gold.

_He'll never fall in love again he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong. I don't think it ever crossed his mind. He tells a joke, I fake a smile, but I know all his favorite songs_. She looked up from her writing, at his blissful face, as he looked up at the sky.

_And I could tell you, his favorite color's green, he hates to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful._ South Italy was indeed pretty, but that wasn't the point!

_He has his father's eyes. _Or was it grandfather? They weren't really genetically related anyway.

_And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie._

_He stands there then walks away, my god if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar. I think he can see through everything but my heart. First thought when I wake up is my god he's beautiful._ How could she think of anything else? She woke up and only had to turn her head to see him. _So I put on my makeup, and pray for a miracle._

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green, he hates to argue oh and it kills me, if you asked me if I love him, if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie._

"Germany?"

"Yes, Italien?"

"What are you writing?"

"…nothing." She shut the book and set it on the ground beside her.

* * *

I feel the urge to continue this in another chapter. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd Lie_

Next chapter~ Whee~ Thanksgiving break is good.

* * *

Germany was in a meeting, leaving Italy alone at her house.

"Just don't destroy anything" was all she said before running out the door.

He wandered forlornly through the empty house. Germany's dogs were all asleep; they didn't seem to want to share her early-rising habits today. Drifting from room to room, he sank into a fog of boredom. There was nothing to do, he didn't really feel bothered enough to make pasta, and there was no on to talk to…

He floated into her bedroom, looking around. A thick volume sat on her dresser, on the very top shelf. He slid it off carefully and opened the book, sitting down on the neatly made bed.

Dark black ink handwriting filled each page. A hastily scrawled date headed each page. He flipped forward in time, skipping nearly half the book before arriving at the beginning of the twentieth century.

_I wonder if she's written about me…_ He soon came to a title page, and a smile broke across his face. Observation journal. Of course. It would be just like her to do this.

The smile soon faded away. She thought he was a nuisance! Disheartened slightly, he continued to read.

He furrowed his brow. Such a large gap in the dates. When had that been? He turned to the next entry.

The clean white paper was spotted with blood, dark and tarry, and thin where tears had fell. His heart twisted painfully in his chest, but he forced himself to examine the smudged and rushed writing.

_Italy has gone. He's decided to join the Allies. We're all that's left of the Axis. I'm the only one left here. Japan is suffering. He can't hold much longer with America pushing him back. It's only a matter of time._

_How could you?_ The words seemed to reach through the pages, and he felt the urge to scream back, _it wasn't my fault!_ But of course, there would be no one to hear the words.

_You thought I was so strong, Feliciano, but what if I wanted someone strong to help me too?_

_There is not much time left before we are crushed by the Allies. I have nothing left. There is nothing to lose._

He turned to the next page, trembling. Three words were printed neatly at the top of the page.

_We have lost._

The next few entries were much the same.

_The Allies seem to think I will try to escape. To what? There is no one._

_Bruder is gone. I am alone here. They try to tend to my wounds but mostly leave me alone._

_Italy has stayed away. It serves him right. Sometimes I can hear them talk about me._

Following this one was a frantic, almost letter.

_It burns. They have taken bruder. Russia has him. Berlin is now in two, and there is nothing I can do. It hurts, it hurts, why can they not see? My heart feels as though a knife is twisting slowly through it._

_I am diminished. There is nothing. I can only hope bruder lives. Nothing else could matter, even my very life. For there is nothing to live for. Remember him, at least, in the annals of history, make him proud, if he does not come back._

He did not notice the passing of time, nor the quiet opening of the door.

"Feliciano?"

He shut the book, guiltily facing an irate Germany.

* * *

Hahah, bet you hate me for the cliffhanger~ There will be a lot more post-WWII fics, seeing as there's Thanksgiving break for the entire country. I'll work on a different one, an old idea, just to bother you all! Bwahahahah!


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd Lie_

Before I start, I'd like to thank _(the Academy) _my wonderful, wonderful reviewers and story-favorite/alert-ers.

* * *

"Why…are you reading that?" She seethed, clenching and unclenching her hands. A furious and embarrassed blush came across her face, and before she could wait for an answer she took the book out of his hands and set it on the table.

"Um…I had nothing to do, and I saw it, and-"

She scowled and massaged her temples. "You have thirty seconds before I start yelling."

"Well, if I only have thirty seconds, then I want to say that I'm sorry that I'm annoying and stupid and never help you!" He threw his hands up in protest.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. "How far did you read, then?"

"…only up to the end of World War Two."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

She sighed in relief. If he had read-

"Then what comes after that that you don't want me to read?" He cocked his head curiously and picked up the book again.

She lunged for it and made a futile swipe at the air. He flipped open the cover and paged through it.

Covering her face embarrassedly, she sat cross-legged on the floor and waited for him to finish.

He put the book aside and surveyed her with an odd expression. With as much dignity as she could muster, she spat, "Are you done reading my diary?"

He smiled and reached down to push her onto the bed. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

Her face reddened, partly from the fact that he was partially crouching over her. "Tell you what?"

A brief look of annoyance crossed his face. "You are so clueless sometimes." And he bent down to kiss her.

_If I'm going to do this, I might as well do this right._ She snaked one arm around his neck and pulled him down, smirking as he gasped and taking advantage of said opportunity.

Italy pulled away to breathe. "That…was unexpected."

She smiled. "That was the point."

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all…but buying a lock or two wouldn't hurt either, would it?

* * *

^-^ I love Gerita...


End file.
